familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Josefina Madrid (1902-1976)
}} Ancestors of Josefina Madrid y Balderas :(Click here to see the genealogical /tree/ of Josefina Madrid y Balderas.) *'Don Martin Balderas', Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; m. Doña Apolonia Baviera y Barte (1828-1913), Principala of Banate, sole heiress of Don Felix Baviera; lived in Banate. **'Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera' (1857-1934), Principala of Banate; m. Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar (born in Bacelona, Spain); lived in Banate; died in 1934 at the age of 77 years old, and buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 16 September 1934. ***'Josefina Madrid y Balderas' (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); m. on 7 January 1923, to Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981),Marriage Registry of Josefina Balderas Madrid to Francisco Pealgio Brillantes. The Canonical Book record of St. john the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish of banate, Iloilo marks the wedding on 7 January 1921. It indicates that the parents of Josefina are Marcelo Madrid and Maria Balderas. Regional Telecommunications Officer, Region IV, Philippines; lived in Banate. **'Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar' (1859-1921); born in Bacelona, Spain; Commercial shipping merchant and, later, among the first town officials of Banate when the local government was re-established at the end of the Filipino-American War in 1901;Annual report of the Philippine Commission / Bureau of Insular Affairs, War Department to the President of the United States, Washington D.C.: 1901, Vol. I, p. 130. https://archive.org/stream/reportunitedsta02unkngoog#page/n158/mode/2up/search/Banate Sanitary Officer of Banate; m. Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera (1857-1934), Principala of Banate; lived in Banate; died in 1921 at the age of 62 years old, and buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 1 August 1921. Don Marcelo Madrid was mentioned as one of the " vecinos distinguidos" of Banate, Iloilo in the Report of Fray Agapito Lope, O.S.A. (Parish Priest of the town in 1893). The Report was done in Cornago, Spain in 1911. The other persons mentioned were Don Eugenio Badilla, Doña Carmen Baban, Don (Florencio) Villaluz, Doña Nicolasa Badilla, and Doña Apolonia Baban. In the document, Marcelo's family name was mispelled as "Lamadrid.Fray Agapito Lope Manuscript 1911, p. 1. Fray Agapito Lope Manuscript 1911, p. 2. *'Timoteo Madrid' of Barcelona, Spain; m. Francisca Alguevar of Barcelona, Spain; lived in Barcelona, Spain. Genealogy of Doña Apolonia Baviera *'Don Felix Baviera', Principal and First Gobernadorcillo of Banate in 1837;Cf. Fr. Juan Fernandez, O.S.A, Monografias de los pueblos de la isla de Panay in Monographs of the Towns of Panay, Iloilo City: University of San Augustine, 2006, pp. 64 and 158. m. Doña Rita Baviera; lived in Banate. **'Don Francisco Baviera', son of Don Felix Baviera and Doña Rita; m. Doña Juana Barte; lived in Banate. ***'Doña Apolonia Baviera (1828-1913)' , Principala of Banate; m. Don Martin Balderas, Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate; lived in Banate; died in 1913 at the age of 85 years old, and buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 4 August 1913. ****'Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera (1857-1934)' , Principala of Banate; m. Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar of Barcelona, Spain (1859-1921); lived in Banate. *****'Josefina Madrid y Balderas' (30 August 1902 - 6 September 1976); m. on 7 January 1923, to Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981);Marriage Registry of Josefina Balderas Madrid to Francisco Pealgio Brillantes. The Canonical Book record of St. john the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish of banate, Iloilo marks the wedding on 7 January 1921. It indicates that the parents of Josefina are Marcelo Madrid and Maria Balderas. lived in Banate. (Cf. also Wikipedia article on Principalía) Siblings Josefina had a brother and a sister: *'Clara Madrid y Balderas'; born in 1889; died in Banate at the age of 24; buried in the local Catholic Cemetery, on 9 November 1913. *'Serafin Madrid y Balderas'; m. Erigia Beriones of Dingle, Iloilo; lived in Banate *'Pilar Mardid y Balderas'; m. Paulo Badilla - President of Banate during the American Regime in the Philippines (1927 - 1929), and during the U.S. Commonwealth Period (1939 - 1940); lived in Banate. Children of Josefina Madrid y Balderas and Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio Josefina and Francisco had ten children: Notes and references Notes: * Marriage Registry of the Parish of St. John the Baptist in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines (1910 -1935), p. 45 - for date about the marriage of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio and about his parents, as well as about the parents of his wife Josefina Madrid y Balderas. * Republic of the Philippines, Iloilo City, Death Certificate of Josefina Madrid Brillantes (Municipal Form No. 103), Local Register No. 1679 (i-76), dated 6 September 1976. * Some details regarding the genealogy of Josefina Madrid y Balderas are also contained in the Registration of the coat of arms of her son Eduardo Brillantes (1937 - 2006). Confer: Alfonso Ceballos-Escalera y Gila, Certificacion de Armas a favor de Senor Don Eduardo P. Brillantes y Balderas Madrid, Segovia: 28 January 2006, No. 8/2006. Category:Married in 1923 Category:Principalía Category:Tree pages